Unión Libre
by Aki Kissu
Summary: porque las mejores sesiones de sexo son al amanecer...                            Lemon


**Summary:** Porque las mejores sesiones de sexo son al amanecer

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Lemmon

* * *

**Unión libre**

"_**Porque las mejores sesiones de sexo son al amanecer"**_

Los rayos del sol entraban por las cortinas beige de la habitación. Un cuerpo femenino se revolvía entre las sabanas blancas ante la intromisión del pequeño intruso que había terminado con su sesión de sueños. Cuando por fin tenia un día libre en el hospital, madrugaba ¿Es que acaso tenia mala suerte? Se preguntaba la fémina, mientras se despojaba de las sabanas e intentaba levantarse para ir a la cocina, pero algo la retenía, bueno más bien alguien, un fuerte brazo la tenia apresada por la cintura mientras que el dueño de tal prisión se encontraba a su lado dormido boca abajo con la espalda descubierta.

Sakura solo soltó una leve risa ante el acto posesivo de su novio. Sentada en la mullida cama al no poder escapar de brazo, aburrida comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias a la espalda ancha y fornida de Sasuke, su mirada se desvío hacia unas delgadas y poco visibles marcas rojas. ¿Acaso ella había hecho eso? La respuesta llego tan rápido como su sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sasuke ante la intromisión de los rayos solares soltó la cintura de la oji-jade y se volteo quejándose de la luz y dándole la espalda a Sakura; a lo cual esta se levanto para dar paso a la cocina.

Aun era temprano, por el momento no se le apetecía nada de comida, así que el recorrido a la cocina fue en vano, tal vez un baño la hiciera despertar del todo y calmar el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Al tener el día libre hoy quizás era momento de limpiar el apartamento, leería algo y tal vez también al centro comercial hace días había ido con su amiga hinata encontrándose con rebajas en una tienda por ser final de temporada y desde hace tiempo esos zapatos violetas la llamaban. Si seria un día de relajación solo para ella.

Solo se escuchaban los pasos contra la madera en aquel apartamento. Mientras tomaba su ropa y demás complementarios observo a sasuke en la cama, este parecía tener una pelea intensa pues no paraba de moverse por la cama murmurando algo en contra de las cortinas, al parecer entraba tarde hoy al trabajo pues aun no se había levantado.

A tempranas horas de la mañana el agua realmente era exquisitamente placentera, cayendo gotas en tu rostro y deslizándote por todo el cuerpo. Despejaba la mente y rejuvenecía al cuerpo.

Sakura se sentía como nueva tras terminar su ducha matutina, con el cabello aun mojado y sus boxers negros junto a su blusa de tirantes rojas como vestimenta partió rumbo al cuarto de lavado a llevar la ropa sucia y de paso poner algo de café y preparar algo de desayuno pues se había tardado de más en la ducha.

"Nee. Me pregunto que querrá Sasuke-Kun de desayuno. ¿Uhm? Será mejor preguntarle pero por mientras preparare el café"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirrosa se inclino ante sasuke moviendo ligeramente su brazo"nee. Sasuke-kun despierta"

"hmp déjame dormir Sakura"

"¡¿Cómo que hmp? Vamos sasuke-kun levántate ya es tarde" Grito ya un poco harta de zarandearlo.

Pero el bello durmiente nunca se levanto sino lo contrario, la princesa cayo junto a el. Sasuke la había jalado del brazo haciéndola caer junto a el en la cama para al momento pasar un brazo por su espalda y estrecharla junto a el.

"Hazme el favor de callarte Sakura y déjame dormir"

"Uhm sasuke-Kun no seas niño y levántate"

El pelinegro la acerco mas hacia si mismo y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello. Lamia y mordía cada parte que ya tenia memorizadas. Mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su espalda de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa; su otra mano se posicionaba de la otra parte de su cuello masajeándolo y acariciándolo.

"Jajaja. Basta, me haces cosquillas. Además llegaras tarde al trabajo si no te levantas". Su cuello siempre había sido su punto débil y con algún contacto con el la hacían reír.

"No quiero Sa-ku-ra". Murmuro junto a cuello erizando sus cabellos.

"Oh vamos Sasuke-Kun, Escuche que tu jefe es viejo gruñón y arrogante" Exclamo con tono burlón junto a una sonrisa divertida. Sus cabellos quedaron esparcidos por toda la almohada hundiendo el colchón con el peso de cuerpo más otro apegado a ella posicionándose arriba.

Una ceja se levanto finamente, mostrando un rostro varonil y maduro, haciendo suspirar a Sakura por lo cual sasuke soltó una leve risa y la miro divertido. "¿En serio? Yo también escuche lo mismo, además de que tiene una sexy novia que esta para comerse"

"Ah si. Pues que suerte tiene tu jefe, aunque soportarlo ah de ser una gran aventura"

"Si y mas que su novia es una doctora bipolar, eh escuchado por ahí ¿Tu que crees Sakura? ¿Vale la pena ese amargado jefe?"Murmuro junto a sus labios mandando una corriente a toda su cara.

"Si. Para toda la vida y por siempre valdrá la pena pasar con ese sexy jefe, Sasuke-Kun" Exclamo lamiendo el labio inferior del ojinegro.

Sasuke gustoso con el atrevimiento de su novia ataco sus labios, devorándolos en un sentido salvaje y posesivo. Mordía, lamia, succionaba sus labios con ímpetu. Su lengua húmeda y caliente luchaba contra los dientes de Sakura para poder entrar a su boca, un suspiro por parte de ella lo dejo introducirla, explorando su cavidad, deleitándose con su sabor a vainilla, acariciando la lengua de Sakura.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, por la comisura de los labios de Sakura sobresalía una pequeña línea de saliva la cual sasuke adsorbió lentamente y aprovecho para volver a besar los labios rojos e hinchados de la oji-jade, pero esta vez con una dolorosa lentitud.

"Hmm Sasu… Sasuke-kun" Un suave murmullo fue exhalado por la pelirrosa hasta convertirse en un gemido ahogado capturado por los labios de él.

"¿Qué pasa sakura? No quieres que siga" Cuestiono con voz ronca y baja mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella, al no obtener ninguna volvió a su hazaña" me lo imaginaba" murmuro entre sus labios.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún conservaba logro separarse de él "Nee. Sasuke-kun jaja basta tienes que ir al trabajo, así que vamos ¡levántate!" Un olor a quemado inundo sus fosas nasales que al parecer provenía de la cocina "Un momento ¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Oh! Noooo, el café se quemo, vamos quítate sasuke-kun, no, no, no en que estaba pensando" Y como un rayo en plena lluvia salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina, dejando al uchiha quejándose y maldiciendo por lo bajo al cortar su diversión del amanecer.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios y se levanto con toda la flojera del mundo para dirigirse al baño a asearse. "Hmp. En momentos como estos odio el café"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El café se había echado a perder, si tan solo no se hubiera entretenido tanto tratando de despertar a sasuke, pero es que cuando estaba con él y sus brazos la envolvían parecía caer en un letargo sueño tan placentero del cual no quería despertar jamás.

Y ahí estaba otra vez soñando, pero esta vez logro despertar y logro salvar a tiempo el café, el cual por poco se quema... Otra vez.

Mientras el pelinegro se bañaba ella preparaba la mesa, poniendo una canasta de pan, hot cakes y en tazas el café milagroso. Decidió esperar sentada pero tenía un hambre voraz y tal vez si se comía tan solo primero un hot cakes no pasaría nada malo así que empezó a esparcir miel de maple en su desayuno.

"Me pregunto si sasuke-kun ya habrá terminado de bañarse, uhmm que rico están estos hot cakes"

"¿En serio? Me pregunto como sabrá la miel esparcida por tu cuerpo" Murmuro en su oído mientras una de sus manos recorría la pierna izquierda de la pelirrosa ya que con la otra obstruía el camino derecho al tener su mano sobre la mesa.

"¿Eh?" volteo hacia la derecha para encontrarse con los labios de su novio y su refrescante aroma a menta.

"Bésame sakura"

Sus labios golpearon suavemente la mandíbula de el para seguir subiendo y atrapar entre ellos el labio inferior del pelinegro. Sus manos fueron subiendo por su pecho recogiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua para posicionarlas detrás de cuello, haciendo más profundo el beso.

Bipolar dichoso aire, la fuente de vida pero en momentos placenteros y exquisitos el primer impedimento para seguir disfrutándolos largamente.

Con lentitud se separo de ella. Maldición quería seguir besándola y tal vez podría disfrutar de un buen desayuno en el comedor, aunque la barra últimamente lo estaba tentando para tener alguno de sus encuentros furtivos. Pero era un uchiha y era orgulloso. Así que la dejaría con las ganas.

"Hmp. Como me lo imaginaba saben realmente bien tus labios con miel. Sakura" Camino hacia el cuarto de lavabo dejando atrás a la pelirrosa boquiabierta. "Hmp. Pequeña y dulce venganza sakura"

Ya se las pagaría después bien por haberlo dejado con ganas esa mañana.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación principal, cada uno en sus asuntos. Sasuke buscando su traje para alistarse e ir al trabajo, mientras sakura se entretenía sentada en su cama leyendo un libro. Ya se alistaría después para salir con hinata. Levanto la vista pues una sombra o más bien alguien le impedía seguir leyendo. Se encontró primero con unos bóxers, fue subiendo mas para encontrarse con los perfectos y sensuales pectorales de su novio. Se quedo un buen rato observándolos, hasta sentir el carraspeo de sasuke, a lo cual sonrojada y avergonzada levanto la mirada para verlo con una sonrisa divertida y burlona.

"Dime sakura. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

"¡Sasuke-kun!" grito sonrojada.

"jajá, tonta." Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Le gustaba verla sonrojar.

"Sasuke-kun ¿Hoy no iras al trabajo?" no es que lo quisiera correr, porque quien no quisiera tener a su novio todo el día en la cama pero a veces uno quería consentirse a sí misma.

El joven Uchiha se inclino hacia su novia y le susurro al oído "Tu qué crees sakura"

"pues… deberías de ir" la seguía poniendo nerviosa la cercanía del Uchiha "Además no creo que al amargado de tu jefe le haga gracia" Añadió con malicia.

Una ceja en modo desafiante se levanto "Así, pues ese amargado jefe se puede ir muy lejos, porque yo voy a disfrutar toda la mañana con su hermosa novia junto a la cama"

"Sasuke-kun" grito azorada. Al Uchiha últimamente le estaba gustando ver a su novia avergonzada el día de hoy.

"¿Qué?"

"no puedes faltar al trabajo"

"Hmp. ¿Por qué no? Soy el jefe." Exclamo con orgullo y prepotencia "Además, le puedo decir a Shikamaru que se encargue por el día de hoy en la oficina. No tengo ganas de ir. Así que no insistas tanto sakura y deja de quejarte"

"Está bien, pero muévete que necesito ir a cambiarme que saldré con las chicas"

"Hmp. Acaso no lo entendiste sakura. ¿Por qué crees que me quede en casa?" comento con burla "tendrás tu pequeño castigo por lo de esta mañana"

Con sus manos grandes y expertas comenzó a acariciar los brazos de sakura mientras se posicionaba arriba de ella y la hacía recostarse en la cama hundiendo el colchón. Su aliento sabor a menta chocaba contra las mejillas de sakura, quemándola de deseo.

"Dime sakura ¿recuerdas las tardes de estudio de anatomía?" exhalo aire caliente que se perdió en la memoria de sakura.

El aliento caliente a menta se mezclo con la tibieza vainilla. Sasuke acorto las distancias mordiendo el labio superior de sakura con fiereza, eran besos llenos de hambre, de lujuria. Alimentándose de los gemidos placenteros de sakura.

Las manos pequeñas de sakura se aferraron a sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia ella, chocando sus firmes y redondos pechos con la firmeza de su pecho. Soltando un gruñido por parte del Uchiha, al sentir los pezones erectos de su novia contra su piel junto al inicio de la palpitación latente de su miembro.

La intromisión de la lengua suave y larga de la pelirrosa en su boca, lo hacía sacar la bestia hambrienta que su subconsciente escondía.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus suaves muslos acariciándolos, hasta perderse en sus glúteos los cuales apretó con ímpetu.

El Uchiha se separo de ella para sentarse en el centro de la cama y atraerla hacia él, posicionándola sentada entre sus piernas, sintiendo el creciente bulto entre sus muslos. Sus manos grandes y ásperas presionaban su cintura, removiendo la blusa roja para mostrar la piel lechosa de sakura. Con voracidad se deshizo de la estorbosa tela, mostrando los firmes y redondos pechos rosáceos de la oji-jade, deleitándose con el vaivén de su respiración, sus manos recorrían su espalda enredándose en las ondas de su cabello, en el exquisito de cuello blanco tomándolo por detrás y uniéndose en un beso lleno de lujuria.

Sus lenguas luchando entre sí, recorriendo hasta el último recoveco de su cavidad, saciando el deseo que tenían. Bajando el volumen de la intensidad, besando su mentón, sus mejillas, su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras sus manos se perdían entre los bóxers de sakura acariciando su trasero y hundiéndola más hacia él, rozando con su palpitante miembro, sacando un gemido sonoro de sakura.

Lamia con parsimonia el delgado y suave cuello de su novia, dejando rastros de saliva. Mordiendo lugares ya conocidos. Podía sentir la redondez de sus pechos golpeando sus hombros, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cabello azabache, apegándolo más a ella. Gemidos roncos se esparcían por su cuello haciéndola temblar de placer. Su lengua caliente se fue deslizando hasta el inicio en donde empezó a repartir pequeños besos.

Su boca fue bajando hasta llegar al erecto pezón de su pecho izquierdo soplando sobre la aureola marcando el contorno con la punta de su lengua esperando que se tornara de un rosa oscuro; para tomarlo entre sus dientes y morderlo. Deleitándose con el sabor que estos desprendían, hasta saciarse mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho, con sus dedos escurriéndose entre su pezón, jaloneándolo para ponerlo erecto.

Su cabeza descansaba entre la de su novio, no tenía casi fuerzas, sentía en sus ojos un picazón y por momentos se nublaba, sabía que de un momento a otro llegaría, tendría su primer orgasmo. Joder, lo hacía exquisitamente bien, sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a su espalda arañándolo, moviéndose hacia adelante apegándose a su cintura sintiendo la humedad de su ropa interior.

"Sa…sasu…sasuke-kun" Grito. Había llegado al orgasmo.

La recostó sobre las desechas sabanas mientras besaba su vientre y se entretenía en su ombligo. Sus manos traviesas jugaban con el elástico de la última prenda que portaba. Tomándola de las caderas la levanto para poder quitar de una vez esa molesta tela y deshacerse de ella con agresividad. Ante él se mostraba desnuda, con sus mejillas rojas y la boca entre abierta respirando agitadamente junto al vaivén de sus pechos, y rostro esparcido y desordenado. Una imagen tan tentadora y divina; y solo para él.

Se remojo los labios, los sentía resecos, mordió con diversión los costados de las caderas y fue descendiendo hacia sus muslos. Sus manos se entretenían masajeando su cintura y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Sus besos se sumergieron en la parte interna de sus muslos, dirigiéndose a su parte más sensible.

Sin permiso su lengua traviesa se introdujo moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendo con suavidad sus labios externos. Sus manos tomaron sus piernas para ponerlas en sus hombros y tener mayor acceso y comodidad, deleitándose con los intensos suspiros que sakura emanaba. Sus paredes internas se cerraban a su lengua como si de su propio miembro se tratara. Envolviéndolo en su humedad, tensándose momentáneamente y el flujo muriendo en su garganta.

Unió sus labios húmedos con los resecos de sakura, compartiendo su sabor. Sus delicadas manos recorrían el tenso y bien formado pecho del ojinegro, arañándolo suavemente. Sin embargo las de él se perdían entre sus caderas, aferrándose a ellas.

Posicionándose entre sus piernas, dándose el lugar que siempre lo recibía, penetrándola de una sola estocada, esperando respuesta de la oji-jade. El suave golpe de su cadera con la suya propia le indico que siguiera. Acunando sus manos entre su espalda siguió el ritmo, mientras salía y entraba en su cavidad. Sus manos se encajaban en su espalda, recorriendo hacia más abajo, posicionándose en sus glúteos, duros y redondos, apretándolos para sí, notando como se contraía el musculo al penetrarla y se desvanecía al salir de ella.

Su cuerpo fue bajando el ritmo hasta llegar a tensarse, pegándose más a ella, soltando un gemido gutural, su cuerpo se había consumido en la pasión con ella. Beso sus mejillas, sus parpados y su frente suavemente, mientras sus manos retiraban su cabello pegado en su frente por el sudor. Ambos estaban perlados de sudor y cansados pero del todo felices. Beso con ternura infinita sus labios llevándose con ellos suspiros.

"Te amo sakura" murmuro entre sus labios con voz ronca y cansada.

"por siempre y para siempre sasuke-kun"

La abrazo para sí mismo, entrelazando sus piernas mientras ambos regulaban su respiración. Para así quedarse dormidos. Tal vez después de todo no fue tan mala idea faltar al trabajo y ella tener el día libre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cerda, pudiste venir que alegría tiempo sin verte"

"Cállate frontuda, estas llamando la atención"

"Es que tal vez sea lo cerda que estas ino" Dijo con malicia.

"Quisieras pelirrosa, es tu enorme frente la que les llama la atención"

Hinata solamente bajo la mirada avergonzada ante el espectáculo que montaban sus amigas. Habían quedado de ir al centro comercial a tomar un café y ver alguna rebaja, a última hora Ino había llamado para avisar que ella también asistiría pues al parecer la agencia de publicidad había cerrado por motivos de remodelación del edificio, así que ahora eran 3.

"Eh, Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan que tal si vamos a recorrer las tiendas y después por un café para platicar"

"Esta bien" Dijeron ambas, mandándose miradas retadoras, aun seguían las costumbres de niñas.

Comenzaron a recorrer el enorme centro comercial pasaron desde tiendas de ropa, accesorios, librería, arte hasta por una de ¿videojuegos? Pero la favorita de ino había sido la de lencería.

"Ino cerda ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?" Dijo mientras se sonrojaba ante las miradas de las personas en la tienda,

"Oh vamos, no seas tan mojigata Sakura, a puesto a que cuando estas con sasuke con este tipo de ropa no eres tan santita" comento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡CERDA! ¿Qué?... ¿de… que… hablas?" Estaba azorada, como se le ocurría a la rubia hacer semejante disparate.

"Vamos no te hagas tonta, que ya los has usado, hasta Hinata los ha de ver modelado para Naruto" La ultima solo desvió la mirada como un farolillo y se alejo rápido de ellas avergonzada.

"¡Ino! Cállate y déjate de hacer escándalo así que ve a pagar eso y vámonos" contesto enojada sakura, mientras la jalaba del brazo.

"aja, ya voy vayan saliendo si quieren mientras pago esto" Hinata y sakura se dirigieron a la salida mientras Ino tomaba un conjunto aparte del suyo de color verde lima con encajes; había visto a sakura observarlo más de dos veces "je je je ni creas que no te vi pequeña sakura, este será mi pequeño regalo" decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se dirigía a la caja.

"listo chicas nos podemos ir. Vamos, vamos por ese delicioso café que me está llamando" dijo la rubia mientras cargaba con sus bolsas.

"No será que te está llamando el chisme, cotilla" contesto sakura con burla.

"chicas" llamo Hinata antes de iniciar otra pelea… otra vez. "dejen de pelear, vamos apúrense, además tengo antojo de esas galletas de chocolate con mas ¡chocolate! Venga apúrense" ordeno la mas tímida del grupo. Y es que cuando se lo proponía podía dar más miedo que Ino y sakura juntas; y eso ya es decir mucho.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una mesa libre en el establecimiento, se encontraban algo alejadas de la entrada, cerca de la ventana dándoles la vista hacia un parque, los meseros iban de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes, en el parque se veía correr a los niños jugando con sus mascotas, sus hermanos, volando papalotes, familiares teniendo picnics y ellas… teniendo una plática algo subida de tono para quienes no las conocieran, pero para ellas era lo más normal del mundo.

"mira que llegar a pensar que Naruto fue tan tierno, llegando a abstenerse de tener intimidades para no lastimarte a ti y a la pequeña criaturita que viene en camino" comento con asombro Ino.

"Ehm... Ino-chan no hables tan fuerte, que me da vergüenza"

"jaja vamos Hinata no te acongojes es normal, espero que Sai sea así cuando estemos esperando nuestros bellos e inteligentes hijos. Aunque no creo poder soportar días sin tenerlo y más cuando, ehm… se pone artístico y utiliza sus pinceles. Oh Sai te extraño" decía la rubia ante la mirada avergonzada de Hinata e incrédula de sakura.

"Si serás puerca. Además qué es eso de ¿bellos e inteligentes? De Sai te lo puedo creer pero de ti, ha" comento con sorna la pelirrosa mientras la veía con burla. "Dime Hinata ¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebe?"

"No. Queremos que sea sorpresa" comento feliz mientras comía su rebanada de pastel… el cuarto, desde que llegaron.

"mira frentona no te metas conmigo, además como si tu no hicieras nada extraño con sasuke. Hasta Hinata es más atrevida que tu, porque según los más serios son los peores ¿verdad Hinata?" la pelinegra solo bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo su pastel sonrojada, su silencio fue su respuesta.

"¡Ino! Cállate" ordeno enojada sakura mientras la veía sonrojada y llena de vergüenza "no seas desvergonzada cerda, eso no te interesa yo no soy como tú que le encanta decir sin pelos en la lengua como te tiras a Sai, ten un poco de vergüenza quieres" termino de decir al momento que miraba su celular, un mensaje había llegado.

_Usted tiene un mensaje_

_De: Sasuke-kun =*_

"_**¿Estas en casa?"**_

"_Hola sasuke-kun yo también te extraño 8-)_

_Noop, estoy en el centro comercial_

_con las chicas, en el café _

_Te quierooooo! :__D"_

_Mensaje enviado _

Sakura al terminar de enviar el mensaje levanto la vista para observar a Ino que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona riéndose de ella

"¿Qué pasa sakura-chan? Sasukito ya te extraña, ya decía yo que se puede despegar de ti" comentaba con burla "y al tanto de tu comentario, sabes que puedes tomar algún consejo de mis experiencias y no seas tan mojigata sakura, que ya no somos unas niñas"

"Hmp." comento sakura (parece que las mañas se contagian, como dicen todo lo malo se pega) "que mantenga en privado mis relaciones intimas no me convierte en mojigata Ino, que no todos somos cínicos desvergonzados como tú"

Mientras Ino y sakura "hablaban" (léase pelear), Hinata comía su ahora flan viéndolas felizmente como peleaban, extrañaba esas platicas por mas tontas que parecieran, desde la preparatoria empezaron a surgir así como la salida con los chicos, imaginándose como serian. Si, eran unas pervertidas las tres (si las tres, pues aunque ella fuera tímida también tenía sus momentos) pero así las quería.

Además no entendía de que se quejaba sakura, si en la preparatoria a ella le fascinaba escribir notitas y dibujar historias subidas algo de tono y ella era una de sus fieles lectoras; mientras que Ino era la práctica por así decirlo, los jardines de la preparatoria eran sus lugares favoritos para estar con su novio Sai, bueno no era tan desvergonzada para hacerlo ahí mismo frente a mas de 300 alumnos pero si los deleitaba con los fogosos y despampanantes besos que se daban.

Y sobre esos comentarios de Ino, que podría tomar algunos consejos no le parecían tan mal. Quizás en algunos meses pondría en marcha esos consejos y por mientras esperaba que Naruto le gustara tanto como a ella el chocolate, se vería realmente sexy y resaltaría su cabello y sus ojos. (Delicioso un Naruto-kun de chocolate) pensaba sonrojada la Hyüga.

Mientras Hinata tenía pensamientos nada buenos con su esposo, sakura e Ino seguían discutiendo, una persona entro al café llamando la atención de las féminas que se encontraba ahí entre mas se acercaba a su mesa los murmullos aumentaban mas transformando su cara de indiferencia a una de fastidio total. Un carraspeo interrumpió la escena que minutos antes el intruso observaba.

"Nee. Sasuke-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí?" Estaba sorprendida, si no estaba equivocada el a esa hora estaría en el trabajo.

"Hmp. Ino. Hinata. Vengo por Sakura" musito el Uchiha.

"Hola sasuke" Contestaron alegremente y suavemente la rubia y la pelinegra, respectivamente.

"Pero… Estoy con las chicas" Exclamo con disgusto.

"Eh Sakura-Chan no te preocupes por nosotras, además creo que ya es algo tarde" Contesto la mas sensata de las tres. Mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza.

Sasuke le envío un mirada seria "Ash... Nos vemos chicas luego las llamo"

"Claro frontuda. Váyanse con cuidado, no tardes en estrenar la ropa interior sakurita"

(Maldita, mil veces maldita cerda) pensaba la pelirrosa mientras la observaba furiosamente y el Uchiha solo levanto una ceja frunciendo levemente el ceño en forma de duda.

"¿Qué demonios fue ese comentario?" Pregunto confundido.

"Nada Sasuke-Kun. Olvídalo, ya sabes como le afecta estar mucho tiempo en rebajas a Ino. Pero dime ¿A que has venido por mi?"

"Hmp. ¿Acaso no puedo venir por mi novia? Ven vamos el carro esta por aquí" La tomo de la mano para guiarla hacia el automóvil, cuando iban en el transcurso el pelinegro soltó su mano para después pasar su brazo por su hombros y atraerla hacia el. La pelirrosa ante tal acción no pudo evitar sonrojarse y embozar una tierna sonrisa, mientras el Uchiha surcaba una arrogante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soltó un gruñido ante la atenta mirada inocente de su novia. No podía manejar así, es que no se daba cuenta de que lo alteraba y lo hacia perder los sentidos y mas con esa mirada inocente, que no tenia nada de eso pues cuando estaban solos y ya fuera una cama, sillón o hasta una barra, la inocencia se perdía y ni que decir de esos suspiros deliciosamente excitantes que emitía y solo para el. Joder, si no dejaba de mirarlo se estacionaria en cualquier lugar y atacaría esos apetecibles labios y quizás algo mas, si bajaba un poco mas hacia sus piernas.

Si no cambiaba en pocos momentos ese semáforo, sería tan capaz de estacionarse en cualquier lugar donde hubiera espacio y la haría ahí mismo suya. Como si nunca lo hubieran hecho en lugares extraños, aunque pensándolo bien su empresa estaba cerca y el escritorio de su oficina tenía mucho tiempo sin entretenerlos.

"pensé que todavía estarías en el trabajo, pero me alegra que hayas pasado por mí, fue muy lindo de tu parte sasuke-kun" comento sakura mientras miraba por la ventana como el cielo se empezaba a alumbrar por pequeñas estrellas y finas gotas de agua caía deshaciéndose al contacto.

"Hmp."

El recorrido a casa siguió en silencio, un cómodo silencio. Los pensamientos indecorosos sobre su novia se habían aplacado… por el momento.

"jajá hubieras visto tu cara sasuke-kun. Tenía mucho tiempo que jugaba así. Quien iba a pensar que los nietos de la señora Hitomi serian tan traviesos"

"Hmp. Claro como a ti no te bombardearon ambos" comento con sarcasmo sasuke mientras entraban al vestíbulo del apartamento.

Minutos antes, cuando habían llegado al garaje del edificio dos pequeños niños de 8 años habían irrumpido con una guerra de bombas entre ellos dos, envolviendo a los grandes cuando pasaron cerca de ellos. Eran los nietos de la señora Hitomi, su vecina una señora de 64 años a quien sasuke y sakura le tenían mucha estima. Sakura al verse en medio de la batalla no pudo negarse a incluirse al juego arrastrando a regañadientes a su novio. La pelirrosa se había unido a uno de los niños contraatacando a los restantes, llenando el establecimiento de agua y los pedazos de globos que quedaban al estallar, hasta que al último los dos pequeños se unieron para atacar a sasuke. Sakura no cabía de la felicidad que tenía nunca había visto tan divertido y feliz a su novio hasta parecía un niño; la guerra había acabado a causa de no tener ya municiones y porque la abuela de los demonios (como sasuke los había autonombrado) fue por ellos, disculpándose con ambos por las travesuras de sus nietos mientras la pareja le decía que no se preocupara pues ellos también se habían divertido.

"Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces?" preguntaba sakura sonrojada

"nada que no hayas visto antes sakura" contesto mientras se quitaba la camisa mojada, los pantalones y zapatos ya habían sido desechados tan solo quedando en bóxers.

"Ah, no tienes remedio. Descarado serás" ella tan solo estaba descalza no era tan exhibicionista como su novio para empezar a hacer un baile erótico sin cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

"Iré por toallas" anuncio, pero antes de moverse unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura jalando hacia atrás, cayendo en el angosto sillón de la sala.

"No" murmuro sasuke sobre su cabeza mientras sus manos se perdían bajo la blusa mojada de su novia.

"Ah… sasu…eres malo" sus manos acariciaban con suavidad el sostén de seda, dando pequeños besos en la coronilla de su cabeza.

De un giro rápido volteo a sakura dejándola boca abajo en el sillón, con sus manos fue enrollando su blusa dejando expuesta su blanquecina espalda dejando un recorrido de besos. Sus manos se deslizaron por la parte delantera desabrochando el pantalón de mezclilla, levanto sus rodillas mientras removía y quitaba el pantalón, dejándola en ropa interior.

Sus cabellos azabaches se perdieron en las piernas de sakura, besando la parte posterior de sus muslos, rozando por encima de ropa interior su parte sensible. Sus besos fueron subiendo besando la curvatura de sus glúteos mordiendo suavemente; subió un poco mas hasta llegar al inicio de sus bragas mordiendo el elástico y bajarlo, hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Sasuke volteo nuevamente a sakura para tenerla de frente, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas y respirando agitadamente. Sus manos hicieron lo que faltaba de trabajo quitando rápidamente las bragas y tirarlas por algún lugar de la sala. Su boca fue a parar en su plano y húmedo vientre repartiendo besos sonoros, causando risas en sakura. Su lengua áspera empezó a marcar caminos dolorosamente lentos hasta llegar a su ombligo en el cual se entretenía lamiendo y mordiéndolo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus glúteos acariciándolos suavemente para tomarlos agresivamente y apretarlos hacia él, haciendo chocar su pecho contra el sexo de la pelirrosa soltando un sonoro suspiro por parte de esta.

Sus manos aprisionaban el cabello de sasuke, estaba tan sonrojada, como podía sasuke hacer algo así con su lengua, era magia y lo hacía sorprendentemente bien. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, ya había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros que exhalaba, su vientre se encontraba caliente, ardiendo por las caricias del pelinegro.

Sasuke fue hundiendo las rodillas en el sillón, poco a poco se fue levantando jalando con él a sakura hasta quedar sentados y seguir con lo mismo.

"Quítate la blusa" dijo con voz ronca sobre su vientre mandando cosquillas.

Sakura obediente ante el deseo desecho la blusa llevándose en el camino el sujetador. Estaba en disposición de sasuke el cual levantando su cadera del sillón fue bajando su bóxers para quedar a la par que su novia.

Las manos desesperadas de la oji-jade se deslizaban por el torso de novio mientras mordía su cuello, estrechándose contra él. Las manos traviesas del ojinegro la tomaron de la cadera levantándola levemente y dejándola caer contra él, soltando un gruñido de placer.

Se sentía completa, sus paredes envolvían su miembro devorándolo de placer, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros anchos de sasuke y empezó un vaivén de subir y bajar levemente, deleitándose con la fricción del movimiento que surgía. Su mirada se encontró con la de su novio observándolo con lujuria y amor, el cual le devolvía una intensa y profunda, escuchando el sonido irregular y placentero de su respiración. Los movimientos aumentaban y sasuke se aferraba a sus glúteos ayudándola a sostenerla. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo las contracciones de sus paredes y sasuke gruñía de placer.

Solo un poco más, un poco mas y…

"Aaah" había llegado al paraíso. Su espalda se arqueo mostrando sus pechos a los ojos de sasuke, quien los devoro con pasión abrazando su cintura.

La barbilla de sakura descansaba sobre la coronilla del ojinegro mientras la cabeza de el ladeada en los pechos de su novia. Tenían varios minutos descansando y ninguno tenía ganas de moverse.

"Hm, mis piernas parecen gelatina no tengo fuerzas para levantarme" murmuraba sakura mientras veía la cocina.

"Nadie te está quitando sakura" contesto el ojinegro "Yo por mi parte estoy muy bien aquí… Auch" sakura había jalado su cabello por su comentario. "Esta bien levántate, estoy todo sudado una ducha no me caería mal en este momento"

"Nee. Levántame tu sasuke-kun"

"Hmp." mascullo mientras besaba el inicio de su pecho izquierdo. "Pequeña molestia" se levanto ligeramente para dejarla debajo de el "Ya está, anda perezosa levántate que necesitas una ducha" Dicho eso beso sus labios ligeramente y se encamino hacia la ducha.

"Nee. Sasuke-kun" El nombrado giro a observarla "Acaso será que me estas insinuando ¿Un baño juntos?" pregunto con burla.

"Hmp." Y siguió caminando hasta pararse en el umbral de la puerta para mirarla con una sonrisa arrogante y picara. "No tengo tu tiempo sakura así que apúrate"

Sakura no espero ni un segundo para salir corriendo hacia el feliz "mejor bañémonos en la tina sasuke-kun"

"si, si pequeña pervertida"

No importaba lo que dijeran sus padres, ni los de el, ni sus amigos o la sociedad entera. Ellos eran felices así, sin ataduras solo ellos mismos. No necesitaban tener que firmar un papel ante un juez y hacer una cena familiar como hinata y naruto. Tampoco hacer una gran boda, inmensa por así decirlo como ino y sai. Ellos no ocupaban nada de eso para demostrar que se amaban y declararse entre ellos mismos que estarían por siempre con la persona que mas quieren por el resto de sus vidas. No requerían de joyerías ni papeles para decirse "Te amo". Ellos ya estaban casados, porque así lo consideraban hasta que sus almas se consumaran en el firmamento del cielo azul.

Oh si como olvidarlo. Las mejores sesiones de sexo son al amanecer, aunque no les disgustaba a ninguno a cualquier hora. Pero… ¿no es mejor empezar el día excelente?...

* * *

Mi primer lemon, bueno el primero que publico jojoj

Dedicado a mi madre de arquitectura, jajajaj

te quieroo blancaa!

feliz, feliz cumpleaños adelantado

¿Me regalas un review?

que les gusto, que no les gusto, alguna sugerencia, critica, etc. hazmelo saber

Les mando besos de sabores


End file.
